Together For A Lifetime
by Shimisaki-kun
Summary: When two people have been friends their whole lives, changes are bound to happen, bonds are bound to form, and love likely to take over. TrunksGoten. Will be yaoishounenai in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; (will only be said ONCE!) I do not own the characters or the trademark that is Dragonball/Z/GT. Akira Toriyama is the owner, along with the producers/companies that made the anime. I do NOT claim to own it. I make NO money out of writing this.

This is just a little fic that has been flying around in my head while I have been in a massive slump. I have had absolutely NO motivation/inspiration to write my other fics, but I'm getting a bit inspired as of late, and I am halfway through 'The Wrong Idea' ch.12. So, if anyone of you are reading it, please be a bit more patient. I am not dead...

Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.

Together For A Lifetime.

The first time he 'saw' Goten, the boy was not yet born. One day a long-haired woman and a tall, muscular man had come over. They both had black hair and eyes. His mother had squealed and flung herself around the womans shoulder, giving her a big hug.

Soon they were seated in the living room, his mother lifting him up and placing him in the strange womans lap, well, more like on top of her round stomach. Turning his head sideways he stared at the raised flesh beneath him before reaching out and patting the red fabric stretched over it.

"Oooh, look at him! He know's there's a little playmate for him inside!" his mother cooed, her violet eyes shining.

Soon he grew bored with the commotion that the strange couple brought with them and promptly falling asleep while his father uttered a challenge to the orange-clad man.

OooxXxooO

The second time he saw Goten the baby had a red face as he screamed and waved his hands around. By now he was about eighteen months old, and the baby were about three months old. He remembered staring at the strange sight. The thick black hair sprouting from the tiny head stood out in every direction.

Walking a bit closer he grabbed the bars of the crib, sticking his nose inbetween them as he watched the flailing newborn. Reaching inside he carefully stroked the baby's cheek, wanting to know if it was as warm as it looked.

It was.

The baby immediately stopped screaming and instead he turned his head, showing his large, teary eyes as he sniffled, pulling a hand into his mouth. Rolling over onto his side he grabbed Trunk's hand, squeezing it.

The moment was sort lived as a frantic woman rushed over, reaching down and gently pulling the baby into her arms. "Aww... don't cry... You hungry, Goten?" she shushed as she exited the room, leaving Trunks by the crib.

His hand felt strangely cold.

OooxXxooO

The third time he met Goten almost a year had passed. It was the boy's first birthday and his mother had dressed him up in a ridiculous outfit as she told him that he had to look nice at the party. Once they got there, Trunks had immediately scampered off.

He soon found himself inside a room littered with toys. Once he checked that no one was around he quickly removed his shirt. It was an easy task. His strength had no problem shredding the material to pieces. He giggled as he saw the blue fabric fall onto the floor in bits and pieces. Now, as he had on just his black shorts and the white shirt, he felt much better.

It was time for a little exploring.

Sneaking downstairs he entered the family-room. In the middle of the room was a rather roomy playpen. He had walked closer and found Goten inside. Climbing up onto the couch he walked to the edge and quickly jumped into the netted area a few feet away. Landing quite ungracefully, he dusted off his arms and knees before walking over to Goten.

"Happy Birthday." he had said as he sat down next to him, grabbing one of the stuffed animals within range and put it in his lap.

The huge black eyes watching him looked from his face, then down to the stuffed teddy, then back to his face. The eyes began to water as he stretched his arms after the toy, kicking with his legs as if it would help him paddle forward.

As the child had begun to sob Trunks resentfully handed him the toy. It was his, after all... but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it...

Goten just huggled the brown, squishy toy, then he had looked up at Trunks with smiling eyes and laughed joyfully.

Getting onto his stomach, his chin firmly planted in his hands, he observed the baby. Goten soon rolled over onto his back. The black eyes got a confused haze over them as the brows knitted together, trying to figure out how the boy in front of him had wound up upside-down. Giving of a melodical laughter he just huggled his bear and went on smiling.

Trunks chuckled.

OooxXxooO

First chapter of my TrunksxGoten fic. Will have shounen-ai/yaoi further along. Hope you liked it and please review if you did.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, for the first section, they are 6 and 7 years old, in section two, they are 7 and 8

So far it is all about bonding as _friends_! No dirty thoughts, you pervs! The Romance comes in a few chapters. Some of this is a sort of 'fore-shadowing' or whatever it is called in english...

The reason I am jumping through the years a bit fast is because I don't have much to write about them as children... just bits and pieces, really, perhaps if I write another one after this one is done... Well, lack of inspiration and lazyness, really... and I bet you guys would be bored if I wrote a couple of hundred pages about their childhood and friendship before coming to the romance part.

Well, onwards to the chapter whose number is the second and is the number of two! (Sorry, saw 'Monty Python's Holy Grail yesteray...)

Together For A Lifetime

Chapter 2

"Dad! This is boring!" Trunks yelled as he picked up another dandellion, tossing it to the side, making it land just by the heap behind him.

"What do I care?" Vegeta yelled back, leaning towards the wall. "Your mother wants it done by lunch, or you can't go to the carnival." hearing his son's groan he grinned. "It is your own fault. You are the one who tried to skip your chores, this is the punishment."

Trunks clenched his teeth as he glared at his dad.

"Well, I'll be going inside now." he said. "See you once you're done." With a wave he turned to walk towards the door. After a few steps he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And you are_not_ to be helping him. Understand, boy?" he stared at Goten with stern eyes.

Goten just nodded. Trunks dad was scary! He always glared at him, and said mean things about his father... and his brother... He knew Vegeta was a great fighter, but he was very happy that he was not _his_ father.

After Vegeta had returned inside Trunks motioned for Goten to come over. Goten slowly made his way to Trunks, afraid Vegeta might come back and catch him.

"Come on, he'll be in the gravitation-chamber for a few hours, at least!" Trunks said, hurrying Goten along. "Now, help me with this, or the carnival will close before we get there!"

Goten looked over to the door, then back to Trunks. "You sure it's safe? Your dad won't catch us?"

"Yes, I am sure, and no, he will not catch us. Just help me." Sighing he put a hand on his friends shoulder. "If he comes back, just run away and I will take the blame, I won't be mad if you do, okay?" he added.

Goten looked scandalized. "I can't let you do that! I'm your friend!" he frowned. "okay... I'll help... but we should do it as fast as we can so we can get out of here before your dad is done training."

"I agree." Trunks said.

After almost an hour the boys had removed every weed on the lawn in front of Capsule Corp, sweating, they walked inside. They hurriedly walked into Trunks room as not to be caught by Bulma.

"Here." Trunks said as he handed his friend a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "We have to shower if we are going to the carnival... we kinda stink..."

Sniffing at his arm, goten's nose scrunched up. Nodding his head he took the clothes and waked over to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a sec." he said before walking inside.

"Sure." Trunks then walked out of the room and hurried downstairs.

"Trunks! Are you done with your punishment?" Bulma asked as he tried to sneak into the kitchen.

"Yes." he answered grudgingly in a half-pout.

The corner of Bulma's mouth turned upwards at the display her son put up, trying to play the hurt party for being punished. "That is good. then you can go to the carnival with Goten."

Trunks nodded and continued his walk over to the refridgerator. Opening the white door he grabbed the tray of sandwiches on the second shelf, and a bottle of milk from the first. He closed the door and started to walk out of the kitchen when his mother started to talk to him.

"I'm leaving the money on the table, don't forget it when you leave." she said.

Trunks nodded.

Once back in his room he put down the plate on his desk. As he reached for a sandwich, Goten came out of the bathroom. "Yay! Food!" he called as he hurried over.

"Yeah, juf don make a meff of the flofes, mom'll go berferk." Trunks said around the sandwich halfway stuffed into his mouth. Goten nodded.

After Trunks had showered and changed they were on their way. On the way to the carnival Trunks would hover above the ground, giving Goten a meaning look.

Goten pouted. "That's no fair! You know I can't fly!"

"Yep. Why don't you learn how to?" Trunks asked, grinning.

"You know my mama won't teach me! I bet she doesn't even know how to do it! And papa's not here, he's in heaven with King Kai(sorry if the name is wrong)... and Gohan has school." Goten muttered. "Why don't _you_ teach me?" he asked.

"I dunno..." Trunks said. "I mean... I could try..."

Goten's face lit up. "You mean it?" he asked. When Trunks nodded Goten promptly tackled him, hugging him while saying 'Thank you' over and over.

"Okay, I get it. Let go or we'll never get to the carnival!" the lavender-haired boy whined.

"Okay!" Goten smiled brightly as they walked down the street. Trunk's promise echoing in the back of his head.

"Oh!" Trunks exclaimed, remembering something. "Did you hear that there will be a tournament soon! We should totally join! We would probably win!"

"Yeah!" Goten agreed. "No grown-up can handle us! And there is no way they can treat us like kids after we win!"

The boys chuckled as they walked, hoping the tournament would come soon.

OooxXxooO

The boys were lying in the grass, panting. Their eyes closed as they tried to calm down their beating hearts. "That... was... harsh!" Goten panted, lolling his head to the side so he could see Trunks.

The lavender-haired boy made a sound of acknowledgement as he also turned his head to face Goten. "It was hard work... but a good... workout..." he smiled.

"Yeah... but I don't think we should train here any more... the cave might break if we continue..." wiping the sweat off of his forehead he yawned. "Uhn... we should go back... I'm hungry." Goten complained, rubbing his aching stomach.

Sitting up Trunks nodded. Once he was standing he extended a hand to Goten, helping his friend up. "Yeah... hope your mom has food, Chibi." he said, adding the nickname Goten hated, making him frown.

"I'm no Chibi! I'm only a year younger!" he said back, folding his arms over his chest, turning his head away, trying to hide the noticable pout on his face.

"One year and three months and four days, but who is counting?" Trunks grinned, knowing it would just make Goten angrier.

Huffing, the younger boy turned around, glaring at Trunks. "Stop trying to be so important! I'm not that much weaker than you! I've won over you four times this month!" he shot out, shoving his hand up close to Trunk's face, four fingers spread wide as the thumb was tucked towards the centre.

"Yes, I know. Good. But how many matches did you lose this month?" When he saw how the pout returned to the boy's face he chuckled. "Sorry Goten, I'm just teasing." Putting his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You know I like you the best, right?" he asked.

"The_best_ best?" he asked, his eyes still glaring warningly."More than you mama and your papa?"

Trunks sighed. "Yes, even more than mom and dad. You are my best friend, and you will always be!" the eight year-old exclaimed, smiling brightly.

The sour look on Gotens face wanished as it was replaced by a silly grin. "Then I like you the best, best, too! Even more than mama, papa and Gohan!" the boy yelled back.

Smiling they jumped off of the ground and sped away from the forest, wanting to get back to Gotens house for some lunch.

When they reached the house they saw Goku and Gohan sparring. Landing a bit away from the two saiyajin's they watched. Both of the men had transformed and now sported blonde hair. Trunks looked over at his friend who now had a glassy look in his eyes.

Goten's father had returned almost a year ago, but he was still a bit wary around his father. He had been away for almost all of his life, so he had not felt much of a connection to the man at first, well, except that they looked so alike.

Trunks rubbed Goten's back for a second, showing him he understood. Then he motioned towards the house with his head, letting the two fighters be as they walked up to the door.

"How are you doing?" he asked once they were sitting in the room Goten shared with his brother, Gohan.

"I'm fine... why do you ask?" not loking at Trunks Goten wrapped his arms around his knees and put his chin on them.

Trunks frowned. "Goten..." he began. "What are you so afraid of?"

Hiding his face goten shrugged. "I... I don't know... I just feel angry when I see him... he left us... it was his choice, and now he's back..." he mumbled.

Trunks sighed and crawled over to where the younger boy was sitting. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Trunks leaned against the bed. "Mmm... but he did it to save the earth... mom said so."

"Mama also says that... and Gohan... they are _so_ happy he's back... but I..."

Trunks pulled Goten closer, letting him hide his face in the crook of his neck. "Shh... it's okay..." he said gently as sobs wrecked the younger boys body.

"I still... l... love him an... and all... b-but..." he tried to explain, having a hard time finding the words he needed.

"I know, Chibi. I know."

Letting Goten vent his emotions Trunks just whispered soothing words when needed, petting his younger friends black hair as his body shook in sobs. Trunks just closed his eyes and leaned his head against Goten's, listening as his breaths slowly evened out.

OooxXxooO

Woot! Another chapter done! Thank you for the views, favs and reviews! I apologize for any misspelled words, this is written on note-pad... spell-check is non-existent. I tried to proofread it myself, but I'm sure I missed some...


End file.
